


Nice

by SakuraHaruno



Series: The Theory of You and Me [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno/pseuds/SakuraHaruno
Summary: Edward Elric doesn't know how to play nice, especially meeting pretty girls with pink-hair.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Series of one-shots, drabbles, AU scenarios of Edward and Sakura.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

_Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1904._

Uncomfortably, the boy shuffled his feet upon the dirt road. He refused to give eye contact to the girl in front of him, let alone, acknowledge the other newcomers before him.

His mother apologized numerous times over to the girl's parents but it wasn't enough to quail the tension between the two children.

"He just has a hard time meeting people. I assure you, Edward is a good boy."

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Elric." The male traveler waved his hand in reassurance as his wife beside him nodded.

"Besides, it can't be helped that my daughter inherited my hair color – I know folks around here think we're already an eyesore."

Soon, Mrs. Elric gently pushed the frowning blonde boy forward.

"Edward, I want you to apologize to Sakura." She said softly.

He clenched his fist and looked up ever so slowly at the new girl in front of him. The first thing he saw were green eyes staring back at him with unending rivulets of tears. Edward could not keep his frown tight like he wanted to. She was just so sad? Pitiful? No, that wasn't the feeling he was getting from her. He was getting something else – it made him think of that feeling five-year-old boys get from girls.

 _"Cooties"_ was the word his kindergarten classmates used to describe it?

Also, why was he the _one_ to say sorry? She was as much to blame for this like he was. She had the weird hair-color first! It was the first thing he noticed so he had to comment!

"Edward…"

The boy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

His 'Sakura' sounding more like a 'Saku _wa'_ amidst his deep set scowl. His mother then pressed on.

"Now say something nice about her."

His golden eyes scanned her face. He can't say something about her hair so, he had to look for something else. After a quick glance, he found it.

"…"

With a deep breath, he prepared his words.

"You have… a _really_ big forehead!"

After that, what Edward earned from her was not in the least honorable. A red hand mark stained upon his cheek whilst the girl screamed, burying her face in her mother's lap.

And that was the last time Edward Elric was ever going to give _any_ girl a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This crossover one-shot/drabble series was crossposted from my FFnet account. Please enjoy or leave a kudos/comments. It will be appreciated!


End file.
